Kenny (The Walking Dead)
Kenny is the tritagonist of Telltale Games' The Wlking Dead: Season 1 and returns in Season 2. Kenny is one of the main characters in the walking dead video game. Whether you side for him and his family throughout the game will be dependent on whether or not he sides for you, (which is why the fanbase has mixed opinions on him.) He loses his son, Duck (AKA Kenny Jr.) when he is bitten by a walker (whether he is put down or not is dependent on the player), and loses his wife when she commits suicide. If Ben is saved, Kenny will sacrifice himself to make sure he is put down before he is eaten. If Ben was killed in Episode 4, after making their way across the rooftops, Kenny bumped into Lee, causing the walkie-talkie to fall into a dark room of walkers. Christa jumped in to get it. Lee and Omid attempt to pull Christa out, but they can't reach her. Kenny jumped in and boosted Christa out. After that, Lee frantically screamed for Kenny as he fired his last shots. Lee was upset because he assumed Kenny was devoured by the walkers, but he remained focused It is revealed in Season 2, Episode 2: "A House Divided" that Kenny survived. Season 1 Kenny is the Tritagonist of season 1 and appears in all five episodes. Lee first meets him on Hershel's farm where his son almost dies at the hands of some walkers. Lee's choices throughout the season alter what kind of friendship he has with Kenny. Kenny can become either one of his closest allies or someone he has bad tension with. Kenny has a tough time getting along with a woman named Lilly and the two fight throughout the first three episodes. In episode 2 Kenny kills her father after he has a heart attack, thinking that he might turn. Kenny eventually loses his family due to a walker bite and a suicide and starts to lose it and Lee has to help him get it together. Can eventually pulls himself together but fueds with Ben, another survivor when he discovers that he played a part in his families death. Depending on the player's choices Kenny can forgive him and ultimately seems to die in two hopeless circumstances. Season 2 When Clementine makes it to a lodge with her new group she runs into Kenny arguing with her group and the two get reunited. It turns out that Kenny had escaped the walkers and met up with a woman named Sarita whom he fell for and got into a relationship with. Kenny has friction with Clem's new group as he wants her to stay with him and not go with them. Arguments happen and Kenny eventually leaves with Luke to fix the power. When Carver attacks the lodge Kenny shoots and kills one of his men and Carver responds by killing a good friend of Kenny's. If Clementine asks where Luke is Kenny claims that he told him to take a hike. After a tense standoff Kenny is eventually forced to surrender and is captured and taken to Carver's camp. Trivia *Kenny is one of the few confirmed characters to survive Season 1,the others being Clementine, Omid, and Christa. *Kenny has appeared in the second most episodes after Clementine. Category:The walking dead heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Rednecks Category:Friend of the hero Category:Living Heroes Category:Religious Heroes Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Heroes who wear Hats Category:Leaders Category:Fathers Category:Humans Category:Gunmen Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protagonist Category:Tritagonists Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:In love heroes Category:On and Off Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Murderer Category:Child Lovers Category:Life Saver Category:Child Saver Category:Heroes who almost died Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Articles under construction